


Short Stack

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beginnings of a relationship, Brian is a dad to his friends, Dan is smitten, Dan likes it, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Musicians, Touring, You're so short, danny sexbang wants to sexbang you and eat your pancakes, stolen breakfast, you're a lead singer, your friend fangirls, your friends embarrass you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: You didn't expect your band to win that contest, but now here you are getting ready to meet Ninja Sex Party. Your band will be opening for them on their summer tour.  Your bandmates are thrilled and you are anxious. Dan crushes on you over breakfast and you have to admit you're just as smitten.





	Short Stack

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent a request on Tumblr to write about Dan meeting you. You're a lead singer to a band and you are short as can be. Dan likes what he sees and you both take a trip down to crush town.

[Y/N] = Your Name [Y/E/C] = Your eye color….

…………………….

 

You tried hard not to roll your eyes as the tall blonde beside you practically bounced in her seat slurping down another can of Red Bull. How could Rose have this much energy? It might be the Red Bull? Or it could just be a drummer thing? Weren’t all drummers bouncy balls of energy.

You resisted the urge to give Rose a hard elbow to the ribs as she began to tap on her knee the drum beat of Queen’s We Will Rock You clear in her movements.

Your bassist…and your manager…. Jason finally spoke chuckling from his spot in the passenger’s seat. “You better watch it Rose…Short Stack is in a bad mood this morning.”

You shoved your sunglasses up using your middle finger flipping him the bird in the cleverest way possible as Rose let out a gasp. “How can you not be excited!!?? We’re meeting Ninja Sex Party…The Ninja Sex Party! This is the freaking greatest day of our freaking lives!”

You flinched hating that she’d chosen to practically yell this in your ear. Why’d you have to sit in the back seat with her again? Oh yeah because Jason had jumped up front with the driver who had been sent to pick you up at your hotel this morning.

You and your guitarist Mari exchanged a knowing glance with one another the both of you quickly deciding that you probably shouldn’t have shoved Rose in the middle seat between you.

“It’s too early in the morning for this much excitement.” You grumbled your sunglasses doing little to block out the bright bright LA sun.

Rose let out a huff shaking her head as she downed the remainder of her Red Bull. “You should be excited. This is the chance of a lifetime! We’re going to open for them in front of a sold out crowd all tour long this summer! This is huge!”

Jason nodded his head quick to agree with Rose. You shook your head not shocked by this. Of course, he’d agree with her. He was so stupidly in love with her and she didn’t see it. “Rosie is right Short Stack. This is huge. This is our big break.”

“Yeah, we’ve never played crowds this big before.” Mari agreed. You let out a small sigh knowing that Mari was right.

This was huge.

Maybe that’s why you felt like you wanted to puke?

 

You hadn’t expected to win the contest when Jason and Rose had first found out about it and announced they were going to send in an audition video.

The contest was a callout on NSP’s twitter asking for bands to send in audition tapes for a chance to play as an opening number for the band’s upcoming tour.

You had been just as much of a pessimist as usual pointing out that Ninja Sex Party probably wouldn’t even watch the videos themselves. This was more than likely just a big publicity stunt by their management team trying to drum up attention for their new tour.

Your pessimism had been easily hushed though both Rose and Jason telling you not to be such a party pooper. Even Mari had agreed with them. This was a huge opportunity.

You hadn’t expected things to work out but a month before Rose had slammed open your bedroom door open and hopped into bed with you literally jumping and exclaiming “We won! Holy crap [Y/N] We won! We’re going to open for Ninja Sex Party!”

Somehow Rabbits with Machetes were going to be going on tour playing their biggest crowds ever. Yes, they were just an opening act, but still this was beyond huge.

You had been anxious the entire trip down to Los Angeles. A mean little voice in the back of your head kept telling you that NSP had only chosen you because you were a California band. They wouldn’t have to pay a fortune to get you to LA.

You did your best to shove back this thought. You had won that competition because your band was awesome. Whoever had picked the winner had seen something in you. You deserved to be here.

You just wished you could stop feeling like you were going to vomit.

…………………………………………..

Dan shifted in his seat staring up from his breakfast menu at his bandmate. “They’re supposed to be here soon right? How many of them are there again?”

“Four, three girls and one guy.” Brian answered not looking up from his own menu.

Brent was quick to speak jumping right into business. “Yeah they’re great. I mean you guys did like the clip I played you right?”

Dan nodded his head eagerly remembering the video he’d been shown. Brian and Brent had taken over narrowing down the list of bands to about five. Dan had jumped in watching the videos from there. His busy schedule had kept him out of the loop until the last second.

“Yeah, they seem awesome…a little weird, but I think they’ll fit us. They did covers so they’ll fit in with the Under the Covers albums.” Dan insisted a small chuckle escaping his lips as he remembered the songs that had been sang during that short video a punky rock cover of Brittney Spears’ Hit Me Baby One More Time and a few classic rock songs; Free Fallin’ by Tom Petty and Rock of Ages by Def Leppard.

It looked like it had been filmed at a house party somewhere. The quality wasn’t great but it was clear the band had talent

Dan could admit he was more than impressed with the lead singer. She had a good voice that had come through despite the crappy video quality.

Dan could admit he was excited to meet this band. He was a little anxious as well of course. When Brent had brought up the idea of doing this contest Dan had been on the fence.

On one hand he liked the idea of giving a struggling band the opportunity to get some exposure. On the other hand, there were a lot of freaks out there. This entire idea risked the chance of being a total disaster.

He tried to shove back any apprehensions telling himself that Brent wouldn’t have picked a total nutjob of a group to open up. There had been some background checks and everyone had checked out. So, they were all good to go.

The band was meeting them for breakfast and the tour dates were going to be discussed. All the details would be ironed out this morning. This would also be a chance to see how the band got along with Dan and Brian. That was why the concept of discussing business over breakfast at a local diner had been brought up.

The breakfast would be casual enough to feel like a normal breakfast instead of a boring business meeting.

Brent was quick to stand as some familiar faces entered the room. He waved your group over Dan looking up from his menu his eyes locking on you.

You were short. This was the first thought that had entered Dan’s head. You weren’t like freakishly short, but still you were definitely shorter than your bandmates and you were a hell of a lot shorter than Dan. You were probably what was considered shorter than the average woman. You had to be barely above five foot one.

It wasn’t just your height that caught Dan’s eyes. You were kind of cute, you were way more than cute, you were actually pretty hot.

You were a petite girl dressed in all black despite the California heat. The black skinny jeans you wore hugged the curve of your hips in a way that made Dan’s heart race. You wore black converse and Dan couldn’t help but to notice how tiny your feet seemed. Dan could spot the distinct hint of tattoos on your right arm; a sleeve of red roses. The tattoos were barely visible under the long flowy butterfly sleeve of the black blouse you were wearing. Dan couldn’t help but to think that Suzy and you would probably love to raid one another’s closets. The lipstick on your lips was just as rosy red as the roses inked into your skin. You had shoved your oversized round sunglasses to rest on top of your head reveling a stunning pair of big [Y/E/C] eyes.

So, you were the lead singer, Dan thought to himself. He wouldn’t have recognized this as being a fact if he hadn’t been able to recognize the fire engine red hue of your hair from seeing it in the blurry video footage.

Brent was quick to make introductions Brian giving Dan’s left leg a firm kick from other the table. Dan sent Brian an irritated look ignoring the older man’s clear look of amusement. Dan tried not to cringe, had he been staring too much? Was it that obvious that he’d been admiring you?

 

Dan turned his attention to Brent as the man spoke. “Guys this is Rabbits with Machetes; the lead singer [Y/N], Mari the guitarist, Jason who I believe is the bassist as well as the band’s manager, and Rose the drummer. I know you all know these guys.”

Dan tried not to burst as laughing as the blonde who was apparently called Rose clapped her hands an eager wide grin crossing her delicate features as she spoke a bit too loudly. “We’re so excited! This is a complete dream come true for us!”

The bassist Jason sent Rose a look that could only be read as pure and total adoration as he spoke. “Yes, we’re really really excited about this.”

Dan bit the inside of his cheek a little amused to see just how clear it was that this Jason guy was smitten with Rose. Dan couldn’t help but to feel for the poor kid. He could remember being in that situation more than once back when he was in his early twenties and so much less experienced with the opposite sex.

Rose barely paid the chubby short man any attention the young woman obviously in the dark over her bandmate’s crystal clear crush.

Dan couldn’t help but to think that Jason looked a little bit like Barry, if Barry had tattoos and a pierced septum that is.

Jason paused sending you a small grin not missing a chance to embarrass you in front of NSP and their tour manager. “Short Stack for one is so excited she can’t speak.”

Dan failed to hold back his laughter a small chuckle leaving his lips at the nickname short stack. You felt your cheeks flush ever so slightly at the sound of Dan’s snicker. God you hated Jason’s stupid nickname for you. He never missed the chance to use it in public.

You shot Jason a deadly look before speaking deciding it was best to ignore your idiot bandmates and remain professional. The last thing you wanted Dan or Brian or most importantly Brent to think was that you were unprofessional morons. “We’re grateful for this opportunity. We swear we will do our best not to let you down.”

Mari finally spoke the plump dark-skinned woman clearly a lady of few words. “We are very thankful for this chance. As [Y/N] has said, we won’t let you down.”

Dan felt a small smile cross his features quickly getting a feel of your band’s inner dynamics. It was obvious Rose and Jason were the goofballs while Mari and you were the serious artists who kept the other two in line.

Brent nodded his head pleased with what he was hearing. “Great, we’re happy to have you all on board. We were all impressed with the video you sent in.”

You spoke as Brent motioned for you all to sit down. You tried to ignore the grin Rose sent you as you were sat directly across from Dan. “Thanks, but honestly our video really wasn’t that great…. the quality was total garbage…this idiot dropped our camera before we could set up to film.”

Dan and Brian both tried not to chuckle as you sent Jason a look of clear disapproval the man shifting in his place. “I had to carry a lot of equipment as well as that camera.”

Dan tried not to chuckle again at the look you sent Jason sounding more like the man’s mother than a young woman, well you did if Jason’s mother was this blunt with her words. “No one said you had to carry it all by yourself Jason. Just because I don’t have a dick doesn’t mean I’m not capable of unloading vans before shows.”

Brian was quick to jump in happy to jump in on the torment the new people bandwagon. “[Y/N] is right, that is pretty sexist of you Jason.”

Dan bit the inside of his cheek once again trying not to chuckle as Jason dropped his jaw looking both chastised and shocked.

Dan took some sympathy on the poor guy quick to speak. “Brian likes giving people a hard time. You’re alright man.”

Brian let out a scoff shaking his head easily reprimanding Dan. “I’m just pointing out clear injustice Danny.”

Thankfully this conversation didn’t have a chance to go on as the waitress approached the table taking everyone’s orders. When the waitress got to Dan’s and your order you both found yourself speaking at the same time. “Pancakes please, blueberry and turkey sausage.”

You and Dan both widened your eyes stunned that you’d both blurted out the exact same order at the exact same time.

Dan and you both felt your cheeks flush Dan getting a look from Brian and you getting a wide smile from Rose.

You cleared your throat trying to shake off any awkwardness. “Great minds think alike.”

“Seems so.” Dan replied ignoring the look Brian was still sending him. Why did Brian like to torment him so much?

Brent was quick to jump into discussions of tour dates and the first show you would be playing in less than a weeks’ time at the Hard Rock Café in downtown LA. It was going to be kicking off a two-month tour of the US.

You tried your best to pay attention to Brent, this was your career after all, your big break, your lively hood.

You would be lying though if you tried to say that you didn’t find your eyes occasionally cutting over to Dan.

You hated to admit that he was pretty cute, though cute seemed like the wrong word to describe him. He was a grown man, not a puppy. Maybe handsome would be a better word to describe him, sexy?

Rose of course had fangirled over Dan a little. She was forever calling you to her room to watch NSP videos as well as a few Game Grumps episodes. She had even made you watch Guild Grumps a few years ago.

You had admitted that he was kind of cute back then. You had meant it. There was just something about him that screamed handsome. He was tall, though it wasn’t hard for people to be taller than you. He was thin, probably a little too thin, but you could admit it didn’t pull away from his attractiveness. You could admit the few times you’d seen him shake his hips in the few videos Rose had shown you, that your heart maybe had sped up just a little too quickly. It was a sex sight.

He had nice eyes. You’d always found dark eyes to be pretty despite the fact that everyone insisted that having brown eyes was boring. There was a clear warmth behind his eyes, a friendly joyful glow. It was apparent Dan was one of those people who just radiated kindness and sunshine.

His smile was equally filled with warmth. He had a wide sweet smile that exuded just how lovely he really was.

The curls were what really got you though. Dan had a head full of wiry unruly long curls.

You felt your cheeks flush as Brent’s voice caught your attention. Crap, you’d been daydreaming. “So, does that sound okay with everyone? [Y/N]? Is that good with you?”

You gave your best smile trying to pretend that you’d been given this discussion your full attention instead of letting yourself admire Dan. “Yes, that sounds fine to me.”

“Great. That pretty much covers everything. We’re glad to have you all on board.” Bret exclaimed as your food was finally brought to the table.

You hoped that your cheeks weren’t rosy as Dan spoke nodding down at your plate. “So, [Y/N] are your pancakes as good as mine?”

You couldn’t stop yourself from giggling as you replied. “Just perfect. Mine are bigger than yours.”

Dan snorted at the comment as you motioned down at your pancakes which were in fact just a tiny bit bigger. They had also put more whip cream on top of your pancakes than they had given him on his. “If I had a nickel for every time I had a girl say that to me.”

You chuckled ignoring Rose who was practically hyperventilating beside you over the flirty conversation Dan and you were engaged in. You also ignored the knowing smirk on both Jason’s and Mari’s lips.

Brian spoke a smirk working across his lips as he took notice of Dan’s clear attempts to hit on you. “So how long have you guys been a band?”

“Since high school. I met Jason and Mari then and Mari’s cousin went to school with Rose. We needed a drummer so Rose got the job.” You replied explaining hoping that no one would ask Rose for any information since the woman was still in fangirl mode over Dan’s and your exchange.

You almost expected her to scream out “I Ship IT!!!” at any second.

Jason spoke not missing another chance to taunt you over your height. “Yeah I’ve known [Y/N] longer than that though. I’ve known her since we were in preschool. She’s only grown a few inches since then.”

You openly flipped Jason off causing Brian to speak to you both as though he was talking to his daughter. “Now children be polite. We’re in public.”

Dan joined in a small chuckle leaving his lips. “Yes, don’t make us turn this diner around and go home.”

“He started it.” You grumbled taking a bite of your pancakes.

“It doesn’t matter who started it, I’ll finish it.” Mari remarked having grown accustomed to these conversations over the years of knowing you all.

“So what kind of travel arrangements are we looking at here? Because if the four of us are taking our van, and caravanning behind you guys, I’m going to have to take it in to be tuned up. Big Red isn’t looking too hot these days.” You asked fearing that this had already been discussed while you were busy checking out Dan.

“You’ll probably be on the tour bus with us most of the time. The label has spent pretty decent money on us this time around.” Brian provided trying not to smirk at the flush that crossed both Dan’s and your cheeks at the realization that you’d be in such close quarters all summer long.

You swallowed the lump in your throat wondering how you would survive being that close to Dan. Dan found himself thinking the same thing.

“You four will be getting the full Rockstar experience.” Brent remarked a small smile on his lips as he saw the ecstatic faces of your band.

“I guess that’s why we had the background check.” Jason guessed earning the nodded head of Brent.

“Yeah sorry guys. We can’t be too careful. There’s a lot of nuts out there.” Brent answered.

You took another bit of food chewing it slowly as you thought about this. You had to agree that it was probably true, especially with the level of fame Dan and Brian had.

You had to wonder what would happen if Rabbits with Machetes ever got the same kind of fame. You had to hope that perhaps this opportunity opening for NSP would give you the chance to earn some recognition.

You had been doing this for years. You had even ignored your parents insistence that you go to college, choosing instead to attempt to follow this dream of making music.

You had to fear that it wouldn’t pan out. That would just be proving your parents right.

Dan took notice of the thoughtful look in your eyes as you continued to chew your pancakes far too much. He was almost sure there couldn’t be much more to chew in the bite. “Nervous?”

You gave him a soft smile realizing that most of the table was lost in their own conversation Brent going over hotel plans and your bandmates freaking out. You were all used to sleeping in your van during past attempts at tours.

“Yeah, is it that obvious? This is just such a huge opportunity. It seems like we’ve been trying to break even for so long now ya know…get some sort of start to success. It’s a little scary to think that it might actually be happening.” You blurted out a bit stunned that it was so easy to share your fears with Dan.

You just couldn’t help yourself. You couldn’t ignore the calming aura that seemed to be almost seeping off of him.

Dan gave you a soft smile nodding his head in understanding. “I get it, believe me I totally get it. I had two failed attempts at bands before Ninja Sex Party….there were a few other bands before that…but none of them were really serious attempts at trying to make it in music. I was pretty lucky with NSP. I’ll be honest with you, that anxiety never really goes away. I’ve found it’s best to just enjoy the moment. If you spend all your time worrying about the next move you won’t enjoy what’s right in front of you.”

He paused taking the chance to steal a glob of blueberries from your plate before speaking again ignoring the incredulous look that crossed your face at his blueberry thievery. “I think you guys have what it takes to make it though. You’re good. It’s great music. I knew I wanted you guys on tour the second I heard your tape.”

You felt your cheeks flush a bit stunned at his praise. You had thought that the tape you’d sent in was so shitty that it’d be tossed right into the garbage. “Thanks, that means a lot….I mean you’re the professional here.”

Dan snorted at this comment. “That’s the first time I’ve been called a professional at anything. Seriously though if you make music you’re a musician. Don’t devalue what you do just because you haven’t found much success as the other guy. We all start somewhere. I mean, you seem passionate about what you do.”

“I am. I’ve never wanted to do anything but sing…my parents weren’t too pleased, but yeah, it’s all I’ve ever wanted.” You explained knowing that your cheeks were growing darker by the second.

Dan chuckled nodding his head. “Been there done that. My dad…Avi…he wouldn’t pay for me to major in music, so I wound up doing advertising. I hated every second of it. If I had followed my own dreams sooner I probably would have found happiness way sooner.”

You chuckled as he reached for another blueberry. “Should I just hand you the plate?”

“Your berries are sweeter than mine. I think they thought you were cuter than me.” Dan remarked snorting slightly.

You were tempted to point out that no one was cuter than him, but you bit your tongue not willing to go down crush lane. Oh, who were you kidding? You were already there.

Dan took a bit swig of coffee as he allowed himself to continue sneaking glances at you. This summer was going to be an interesting one.

He couldn’t help but to think that if he got to spend his summer with you he was going to have a pretty amazing summer.

You could admit you were disappointed when breakfast ended and it came time for you to part ways with Brian, Brent, and most importantly Dan.

The only thing that made it less depressing was the knowledge that you’d see them again at the beginning of next week.

You were stunned as Dan slipped you a napkin you recognizing a number scribbled across it. Dan cleared his throat hoping he wasn’t making a huge mistake. This was a big risk, but he’d kick himself if he didn’t take it. “Here’s my number…ya know…in case you start feeling panicky about everything again…or if you just want to talk or whatever…feel free to text me.”

He was tempted to add on a please don’t throw this number on the internet, but he held this in already knowing that this wasn’t a possibility with you.

“I will…I mean, yeah that would be nice.” You blurted out shoving the napkin into your purse with shaking hands.

You felt your cheeks turn pink as cotton candy as you finally climbed back into the same car you’d arrived in with your bandmates.

Rose was quick to lean over her eyes wide with excitement as she spoke her voice a loud whispered hiss “Holy Guacamole! Danny Sexbang totally wants to sexbang you!”

You bit the inside of your cheek staring down at your purse your mind on the napkin inside. You were so going to call Dan. You might want to sexbang him too, just a little. Or making out would be fine too.


End file.
